Seuls dans la nuit
by Manon76200
Summary: Imaginons ce qui s'est passé sur le chemin du retour de l'expédition New Yorkaise.
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Brian/Justin

 **Bonne lecture !**

OS : Seuls dans la nuit.

5 heures de route, entassés comme des sardines dans leur boite, dans ce putain de 4X4 de PD !

Ted râlait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure, tandis que Brian prenait la bretelle de l'autoroute qui les ramenait tous les 5 à Pittsburgh. Coincé entre le comptable et Emmet, Justin un demi sourire aux lèvres, sentait encore la douce morsure que Brian lui avait infligé au creux de son épaule. Bien sûr qu'il avait espéré en secret que Brian, tel un chevalier blanc, viendrait le délivrer des griffes de la grande ville ! Mais jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer la fougue que son amant avait mis, il y avait encore à peine une heure, dans les étreintes torrides de leurs retrouvailles.

« Tu m'as dans la peau Brian Kinney » murmura le jeune homme...

« Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis chéri ? » demanda Emmet en se penchant vers lui.

« Rien rien… »

Une sorte de torpeur avait envahi le petit habitacle. Brian, concentré sur la route, ne décrochait guère que 2 ou 3 mots face au flot de paroles de Mickael, assis à côté de lui.

« N'empêche, il va falloir qu'il rembourse jusqu'au moindre centime. En plus il n'a pas pris n'importe quelle chambre d'hôtel. Franchement, il a abusé, ça coûte combien une suite comme ça ? T'as pas fini de récurer les chiottes du Liberty's » lança Mickey à Justin en se retournant.

« Le lit était très confortable ! » rétorqua celui–ci en croisant le regard de Brian dans le rétroviseur qui ébaucha un sourire, puis fronça les sourcils. Ce gosse lui faisait perdre la raison, il en avait bien conscience et cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, une sorte de tristesse qui se mêlait à une plénitude que son caractère ombrageux avait du mal à apprivoiser. Il jeta une fois encore un œil dans le rétro, Justin avait étalé ses jambes entre les deux sièges avants, son pied gauche pouvait presque toucher la cuisse de Brian.

« Brian, il est tard, si on n'avait pas perdu tant de temps à vous attendre à l'hôtel, on aurait pu manger en ville. Au lieu de ça, va falloir s'arrêter dans une station essence, t'as pas faim , toi ? » Demanda Mickael à son ami.

« Ah si ! Moi je meurs de faim » s'exclama Justin dans un large sourire en direction de son amant.

« Toi, on t'a rien demandé » lui rétorqua Mickael.

Brian coupa net ces chamailleries, en proclamant que de toute façon, il allait falloir faire le plein, le voyant de la jauge était allumé depuis quelques minutes.

« On s'arrête là où il y a un drugstore, Brian, s'il te plaît, je suis en hypoglycémie, j'ai besoin de sucre » se mit à geindre Emmet dans un rictus comique.

Brian leva les yeux au ciel ! Ça ne faisait pas une heure que la petite bande avait pris le chemin du retour. Il avait l'impression de conduire un troupeau de gosses en colonie de vacances. Entre celui qui avait mal au cœur, celui qui voulait un arrêt pipi et les autres qui avaient faim, il ne manquait plus au tableau que de les entendre chanter « chauffeur si t'es champion… ». Seul Justin était étrangement calme. Après ce que ce gamin avait vécu ces derniers jours, Brian s'attendait à le voir anxieux, alors qu'il ne trouvait qu'une lumière singulière dans le reflet de ses yeux bleus. Une lumière qui attirait Brian comme un aimant invisible...

On trouva au bout de quelques kilomètres, une station éclairée de néons blancs, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Une salle de restaurant attenante à la caisse offrait les classiques menus de burgers, et cheesecakes, arrosés de litres de café insipide ! On décida de manger vite fait sur place, Brian s'opposant fermement à ce que ça sente le graillon dans son 4x4.

« Ça sent déjà les pieds de Mickey, pas la peine d'y ajouter l'odeur des frites, merci ! » acheva-t-il en entrant dans la station.

« Je sens pas des pieds, c'est ceux de Justin, il les balance sous mon nez entre nos sièges ! » s'offusqua Mickael au sautillant comme un petit chien sur les pas de son ami.

« Arrête, Mickey, ça a toujours été ton problème, tes pieds, vas pas chercher un autre coupable ! » rétorqua Brian en le poussant devant lui.

Justin tira la langue à Mickael et se précipita à l'intérieur du drugstore tandis que Brian attendait son tour pour payer son essence à la caisse et les garçons se ruèrent comme un seul homme aux toilettes !

En quittant la caisse, Brian n'eut pas à chercher longtemps où étaient ses amis, ils étaient déjà tous attablés, détaillant le menu de la carte, faisant des comparaisons comiques avec les repas servis par Debbie au Liberty's.

« Où est Justin ? » demanda Brian. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, d'un signe de tête, Ted lui avait désigné les sanitaires. Il trouva Justin devant le lavabo, absorbé par l'eau qui coulait et se lavait les mains mécaniquement. Il sursauta à peine quand Brian lui enlaça la taille passant sa main sous son Pull pour lui caresser le ventre. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, la bouche de Brian embrassa la nuque de Justin qui se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Son amant le saisit alors sous les bras pour le faire asseoir sur la table du lavabo. Les jambes du petit blond entourèrent alors le corps de son amant. S'embrasser à nouveau, toucher leurs peaux, mélanger leurs souffles dans des baisers qui semblaient de ne pas vouloir finir. Le feu qui montait dans le bas de leurs ventres les rendait tous les deux fébriles. La magie fut pourtant rompue par l'arrivée inopportune de deux vieux messieurs qui leur lancèrent des regards offusqués.

« Pas de chance sunshine ! » s'exclama Brian en prenant la main de son cadet. Ils sortirent en se rajustant, Brian maudissant au passage les prostates des vieux qui n'avaient pas assez d'autonomie pour laisser les gens honnêtes baiser tranquilles !

On dîna assez rapidement, Brian avait pris des œufs brouillés que Justin picorait dans son assiette. Ils avaient également partagé une glace sous le regard médusé de Mickey, qui ne comprenait pas l'indulgence de Brian à l'égard de Sunshine. En quittant la station, Emmet lui avait alors pris le bras :

« Mickael, trésor, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de chercher à comprendre, ils sont amoureux, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça » lui murmura-t-il.

« Pffff, n'importe quoi ! » fut la seule réponse de Mickey.

Chacun repris sa place dans le 4X4, on se cala tant bien que mal car Brian avait annoncé qu'on avait assez traîné comme ça et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre pause !

Mickey assis à l'avant, Justin entre Ted et Emmet, ses jambes allongées dans l'espace qui séparait les sièges avants, sentit la main de Brian caresser doucement sa cheville. Le petit eut envie de ronronner comme un chat mais il se contenta de sourire, persuadé que Brian le regardait une fois de plus.

Brian avait branché la radio, celle-ci ayant un double avantage, celui de faire taire les bavardages incessants d'Emmet et de Mickey et de pouvoir ainsi le laisser tranquille, plongé dans ses pensées. Et ses réflexions tournaient inlassablement en boucle sur le même thème : Justin Taylor ! Le putain de petit mec blond qui était entrain de foutre un bordel sans nom dans sa vie ! Il s'était bien trop dévoilé déjà avec ce gamin. Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué à l'hôtel que lui aussi, avait une vie de merde ? Il avait lâché cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. C'était sorti comme ça, dans un moment de faiblesse ou de lâcher prise. La fatigue aussi sans doute. Parce que sa vie, depuis l'apparition de se gosse lumineux, avait pris un autre tournant, imperceptiblement et Brian ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en réjouir ou trembler ! Mais à regarder cet enfant si confiant, endormi sur l'épaule d'Emmet, le visage paisible, Brian se sentit rempli d'une quiétude bienfaisante. Et peu lui importait alors ce qui pourrait bien se passer par la suite. Il avait une envie permanente de l'avoir près de lui, de le tenir dans ses bras, de lui faire l'amour autant que possible et à quoi bon lutter contre cela, il assumait à présent d'avoir perdu ce combat-là ! Brian ne se défendrait plus contre ses sentiments.

Le panneau signalait déjà la sortie sud de Pittsburgh et toute la petite troupe se réveillait peu à peu. Brian déposa en premier Ted, qui s'engouffra dans le hall de son immeuble sans demander son reste.

« Tu vas en faire quoi du gosse ? » demanda Mickey à Brian tandis que celui-ci avait pris le chemin du quartier où habitaient les 2 colocs.

« On verra ça demain » fut la laconique réponse qui voulait dire « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ».

Depuis leur arrivée à Pittsburgh, Justin n'avait pas décroché un mot et même s'il savait que Brian tenait bien plus à lui qu'il ne le montrait, il avait encore cette petite crainte en lui, que celui-ci le largue sur un trottoir comme on abandonne son chien sur l'autoroute ! Alors, quand il vit que son amant se garait devant la porte du loft, qu'il sortait son petit bagage du coffre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et les larmes montèrent brusquement au bord de ses yeux fatigués. Il les chassa d'un revers de main.

« Tu me gardes ? Je peux rester ? » demanda le jeune garçon une fois la lourde porte refermée.

« On en a déjà parlé, Justin, je ne peux pas te garder ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, ma vie n'a pas de place pour un ado, tu seras bien mieux chez Debbie. »

Le petit s'était alors blotti dans ses bras et Brian l'accueillit en soupirant.

« Allez, je vais me doucher, j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ce soir, je suis mort, on y verra plus clair demain matin »

Justin le rejoint timidement sous la douche, l'eau chaude délassait leurs muscles éreintés par le long voyage et c'était si bon qu'ils restaient absorbés par leur plaisir. Brian savonnait le dos de Sunshine.

« Tu es encore fâché contre moi ? » demanda celui–ci.

« Très, je suis furieux et tu vas payer crois-moi » répliqua son aîné en lui saisissant la nuque. L'eau délicieusement chaude, le corps de Sunshine, le creux de ses reins qui se cambrait sous ses assauts, le plaisir qui les envahissait ! Brian savait déjà qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que quand il était dans le corps de Justin.

Il le garda lové au creux de lui, toute cette nuit où ils étaient dans leur bulle pour encore quelques heures. Pour la suite, on y penserait demain... Oui, c'est ça demain !


End file.
